Sunny with a Possibility of Hamburgers
by Fjam
Summary: Flint is happy with his girlfriend, Sam. But when he meets Aaren trouble comes about.


Chapter one – Aaren

**A/N – Hey if you read my story 'Lost and Found' these authors notes will be different because honestly they take too long to write and I'm not going to put heaps of effort into something that isn't even part of the story.**

**Fjam – Hi! I'm Fjam!**

**Brent - *Sighs***

**Fjam – *Gasps* Brent be nice to the readers!**

**Brent – *Rolls eyes* I'm Brent**

**Fjam – Good chicken. *Gives hug***

**Brent – O.o**

Flint's POV

I sat at my computer, tapping my pen on the desk. I was trying to think of a new invention. Steve was jumping around the lab. (That was now standing upright and giant food free.)

"Gummibears!" He shouted.

"No, Steve. That's already been invented."

"Gummibears!" He repeated. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I glanced at the clock on my computer. Nine-thirty. Sam would be here soon. Deciding to get dressed I closed down the computer. I didn't want Sam to see me in my pajamas after all. They consisted of long, spaceship pants and a plain white T-shirt. I traded them for my orange robot pants and blue jeans. With my lab coat of course. Shortly after I heard a knock on the wall. I looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"Sam," I sighed her name, starting our usual greeting.

"Flint," She walked slowly towards me.

"Sam."

Flint."

"I missed you," I pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you too, trust me."

"Oh I do," I smiled. She pulled away but held my hand. We just stood there for several moments, just looking into each others eyes.

XXX

I was laying on my bed with Steve on my stomach. Sam had left a while ago and I was bored out of my mind. No inventions were coming to my thoughts.

"Walk!" Yelled Steve. I sighed. Steve had become overly obsessed with walking around town with me.

"I guess we could. I have nothing else to do," Steve ran to the doorway, waiting me. I padded lazily out the lab, scanning my hand along the way. I told Dad where I was going and left.

"Steve!" Steve shouted as we made our way down the street. It was clean unlike a couple of months ago when the FLDSMDFR almost destroyed the whole town. And the world. My thoughts drifted to my friend Brent. He was still, to this day, wearing a chicken. It was starting to get moldy but he refused to take it off. Apparently it was his identity or something. I felt my foot being pulled backwards and I plummeted towards the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh! are you okay?" Someone asked. I glanced up to find a short girl with brown hair, big brown eyes and maroon glasses standing next to me looking concerned. She was about a year of so

younger than me. (A/N – Flint's 18 btw)

"I'm fine," I got up and peered over my shoulder. The was a huge branch just laying on the ground. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice it.

"Are you sure?" She touched my shoulder in a sympathetic gesture._ Geez it felt like I had a big habit of hurting myself when meeting new people_, I thought.

"Positive, I'm Flint," I held our my hand.

"Um... I'm Aaren," She shock my hand. I noticed she was shaking nervously. She must be shy. I winced in pain and looked at my palm. A large scrap covered most of it and it was lightly bleeding.

Aaren gasped and took my hand in hers inspecting the wound.

"It's fine, really," I reassured her.

"Yeah, it should be, you need to disinfect it though."

"Hey, isn't Aaren a boy's name?" I asked once it good awkward. She let my hand go, blushing.

"It depends how you spell it."

"Steve!" Steve jumped onto my shoulder. He has been sitting on a nearby street sign probably avoiding being squashed. I didn't blame him. Aaren gave me a weird look, silently asking me to explain.

"He has a monkey though translator. I pointed to the small toy-like contraption on his chest.

"Um, right,."

"Ah..." I murmured lost for words for words.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"I made it..."

"Cool!" She walked over to me and closely looked at the translator.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's awesome!"

"I have other stuff like it... if you wanna see..."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Sure."

A/N -

Brent – Well that was boring.

Fjam – Shut up Brent!

Brent – No.

Fjam – Disclaim! *Pulls our knife* Or I'll cut you chicken suit off!

Brent – :O Fjam does not own CWACOM!

Fjam – But seriously dude it smells. Get rid of it.


End file.
